particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
War of Luthori Succession
The War of Luthori Succession as known as the Luthori Crisis of Succession was by many considered to be a major international crisis, and quickly developed from an internal vote in the privy council of the Holy Luthori Empire to a conflict involving Luthor, Alduria,Zardugal, Greater Hulstria, Aloria, the Aldegarian Empire, Beluzia, Hobrazia, and several international organizations, with Luthor divided between Loyalists and Republicans within the Holy Luthori Empire. Origins and background Like other monarchies of Terra, Luthor had a latent conflict between monarchist forces, known as Loyalists, and Republican forces. During the course of much of the 26th century, the Luthori Imperial Family had developed strong family ties and strong bonds to the young monarchy of Alduria, a newly emerged great power in Seleya. The Emperor of Alduria, Philippe Villayn II was married to Mary of Orange, the daughter of William III of Luthori, and according to a wide array of treaties, the both nations would protect the mutual existence of monarchy. During the turbulent reign of Philippe Villayn I of Alduria, Luthori offered the Imperial Family protection during several years in the first two decades of the century. Repeated attempts by the Luthori's Christian Democratic Party to overthrow the Emperor and create a Republic failed during the 2550's. The Luthori Union of the Godless political party was finally able to create a super majority coalition to change the Luthori's Constitution ending the monarchy in 2561. It is believed that the absence of the Loyalist Bible and Crown Defenders political party created the necessary political environment that allowed the Republicans to succeed. The only remaining Loyalist party at that time were the Royal Aristocratic Party(former National and Royalist Party. Alduria quickly reacted, to the proposed bill, by warning them that they would lead ever monarchy in Terra against the new Republic if they passed that bill. When they did the Emperor kept his word, and in a legendary speech before the International Monarchist League declared War on the Republic forces. The next morning over four-hundred thousand Monarchist League Alliance Forces troops landed on the coast of Luthori. And thus the the War began, with the famous quote that the Emperor recited at the end of his speech. "Iacta alea est." Hulstrian Involvement Following the intial invasions of Luthor by Aldurian Forces, aided by Luthori Loyalists, debate around accross the world in Greater Hulstria as to what roll Hulstria should play in their mother country's civil war. It soon be came clear an agreement in the Imperial Diet would take years, so the Hulstrian Court, under the advice of the Aristocracy and the Monarchists of the Diet, dispatched a group of roughly 5,000 men, largely made up of Emperor's Body Guard, the Order of Crown Paladins of the Hallowed Lutheran Rose, and an assault group to Luthor. Shortly there after the Aneists in Hulstria decided to enter the war on the side of the Republicans. However many Aneist vessels first had to dodge naval blockades by the Pro-Loyalist Junta in Gaduridos. Tensions broke out in the Imperial Diet, when during the 2nd Battle of Sandulka, Hulstrian Monarchists clashed with Hulstrian Aneists. After leading the Hulstrian Monarchist assault force in an amphibious landing, the Duke of Flieder, the Hulstrian Monarchist Commander, pushed to reinforce the Zardugali Command Center in the city under Sir Ralph Parker. During the landing alone atleast one Hulstrian Monarchist transport copter is known to have been shot down by Aneiest Hulstrian forces, and upon reaching the Zardugali Command Center, Hulstrian force began engaging eachother. These tensions reached a boiling point when the APC attempted to force the Monarchist's hand by proposing that Hulstria take an official stand on the war, assuming the the other less militarist parties of the Imperial Diet would opt to remain totally neutral. Unfortunately for the APC the KHP, the leading Hulstrian Monarchists, was able to rally their Monarchist allies in Hulstria and voted for intervention in support of the Monarchists with a large majority and cabinet support. By January of 2563, 7 months before the bill formally declaring Hulstria's support for the Monarchists had even officially passed, the KHP proposed a bill formally outlining a Hulstrian invasion, appointed the Duke of Flieder, Fieldmarshal of the Hulstrian Expeditionary Force, and providing a plan for possible rebellion by the Athiests back home in Hulstria. After the initial proposal of the bill in Hulstria, it appeared that formally Hulstrian support would not be needed. The Monarchist and Republican sides came together and began peace talks. Back in Hulstria, the APC had fled the country southward to Sekowo. Shortly before the vote, amendments were added to the bill of formal entry by Hulstria to the war, accusing APC leaders of high treason against His Imperial Majesty, Klemens II, outlawing the APC, and providing for military occupation of areas supportive of the APC. Shortly following the passing of the Intervention Bill in Hulstria, Luthori Loyalists sent word that talks with their Republican counter parts had collapsed. Hulstria, which had thought she would not have to send troops into battle, began deploying 50,000 men to Luthor. At the same time in Luthor, the "Wolf Legion", the Athiest Partisans in the nation, were coming under increasing pressure to leave. However, Athiest Commanders refused to leave following the flight of their political leaders back home. What followed the the collapse of the talks was the largest massacre of the war. Known as the "smoke valley massacre" for the thick smoke which clung to the valley during the battle. After talks collapsed Monarchist forces pushed north against the Aneists in the mountains. Lord Modyford's forces (the Zardugali forces in Luthori) advanced along in May 2564, underestimating the force present in the mountains. The Aneists, with assistance from Republican and Ikradorian allies, set about Operation crisis as the largest counter attack of the war. This ironically coincided with Operation Imperial Fist by monarchist forces, the movement which would end the war in the south. Despite MLA air superiority in the region, Modyford was surrounded and the Aneists attempted peace talks. However, on the night of May 23rd, an aircraft was downed into the Monarchist line (Whether it was military or civilian was disputed). During the night, despite Aneist attempts to halt the battle, Republicans poared into the breach, massacring the vastly outnumbered force. Almost the entire 10,000 force was annihalated, and Modyford himself was killed. On April 11th 2565, Initial talks began between Ugran Forge (Aneist) and Konrad Grask (Aldurian), arguably the most influential military commanders of the conflict, prior to the smoke valley massacre. As the massacre continued talks were still in process, but it was not until news came through of the defeat that a deal was reached. The Wolf Legion lay down its arms and guaranteed the end of Ikradorian influence in the north. A situation which would later give way to the Luthori-Ikradon war. The Wolf Legion's home party, the APC, was crushed in Hulstria, Imperialist tanks wiping out remaining resistance and closing down party headquarters in their capital of Thague. By the end of the year the Wolf Legion had been broken up (elements later to form the Black Legion in Kafuristan) and a truce had been organised between forces. The upsurge of Communism following the war would be short-lived, and the Monarchy was restored just several years later. In years to come the Wolf Legion would be blamed for the majority of civilian deaths and atrocities in the region, as the only major republican force from a foreign nation. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Succession to the Luthori crown Category:Alduria Category:Greater Hulstria